


Credence

by MaybeWren



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Wilbur remembers New Milo and what could have been. What could be.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 20





	Credence

Rain pours from a sky the same color of ash. Wilbur stares out the window, watching the world pass. He came back to visit Phil for a week. Wilbur just needs a break from the constant drama. Even if they’re his friends, it’s just too much. Wilbur almost misses the loneliness of his platform in the sky. He hasn’t thought of that place in years other than some of his nightmares. It’s almost strange to think of it as peaceful. Maybe it’s not as bad as he remembers. Maybe his memories have only soured over time. His pets weren’t bad. Wilbur had his ups and downs with them, but his pets weren’t bad. New Milo was a perfect example.

He misses New Milo. It’s been years since he let him go into the ocean. He wonders how he’s doing. Maybe if Wilbur tried he could find New Milo. He could probably make an aquarium somewhere. First he would have to find him, though.  Wilbur can hear his door open and footsteps coming towards him. He doesn’t move his gaze from the window. In the reflection he can see Phil walking towards him, and he goes back to looking out the window. Phil places a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder and the rain still pours. 

“What are you thinking about, Wilbur?” Phil asks.

He turns to look towards Phil. “Did I ever tell you about New Milo?”

Phil pauses before shaking his head. 

Wilbur gives a small smile before looking out the window again. “He was my fish before I met you and Techno. I wonder where he is now.”

“You mean you don’t know?”

Wilbur chuckles. “I set him out into the ocean, Dad.”

Phil shakes his head. “If you want to, I can help you find him.”

“Really?” Wilbur glances back at Phil. A grin parts his face, eyes wide and glowing. He glances down in a futile attempt to hide his joy. 

“Of course,” Phil answers.

Wilbur brings a sweater covered hand up to his mouth and giggles into it. He might be able to see New Milo again! He can see Phil smile out of the corner of his eye and brings his hands up higher to hide his face. It's almost embarrassing to be this elated over a fish.

Phil ruffles his hair and Wilbur swats at his hand. “When can we go?” Wilbur asks, eyes still slightly sparkling.

Phil laughs. “How about tomorrow?”

Wilbur vigorously nods and pauses. "Where will we keep him?” 

“Remember what I said about Endlantis?”

“No way, no way, no way. Phil!”

Wilbur launches himself and clings onto Phil, still mumbling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again not reading this due to it being several months old. Wrote it when I first heard that New Milo is in Endlantis. Definitely not prodding more people to watch Phil's hardcore streams because they're nice and chill except for when chat decides to endorse chaos. Be nice though, don't be rude or start screaming for him to do other things or vc other streamers because everyone else gets very uncomfy.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
